


More Perfect Than This

by IndisputablyTrashy (blackbirbs)



Series: Royal!Jake AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Brief mentions of several ancestors, Dirk has social anxiety, Fluff, Jake is a good boyfriend, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royal!Jake, Warning: This fic contains a lot of sappy shit, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirbs/pseuds/IndisputablyTrashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation to my Royal!Jake AU.</p><p>Months later after Jake left to go to Genovia, Dirk, Jane, and Roxy are now invited to a royal ball for the celebration of the prince's birthday. Dirk struggles with his anxiety, good thing that Jake's there to make sure he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Perfect Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! As promised, here's the part 2 of my royal!Jake/Princess Diaries Fusion AU.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

golgothasTerror [GT] opened memo on board GUYS I HAVE A SURPRISE!

GT: Okay.  
GT: So we all know that my birthday is drawing nearer and nearer by the second. And also roxys and dirks birthdays.   
GT: Its only for another two weeks before we all (except for jane) turn 18.   
GT: So as a celebration of our birthdays this upcoming first week of december.   
GT: I have a proposition that how about all three of you come here in genovia for a whole week? For the grand celebration ball on my birthday?   
GT: I mean - we could still have it as a celebration for roxys and dirks as well and not just mine.   
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] responded to memo.  
TG: oh boi  
TG: i am so totally IN  
GT: Great! Now well just have to wait for the other two.  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to the memo.  
GG: Count me in as well! :B  
GG: Even though it's not really my birthday or anything, hehe.   
TG: nah its okay bb  
TG: ill be sure to throw a special party just for you when ur bday comes  
GG: D'aaaaaw, Roxy, that's just sweet.   
GG: <3  
TG: huehuehue <3  
timaesTestified [TT] responded to the memo.   
TT: Okay, I'm pretty cool with this.   
TT: But don't we have classes at the first week of December?   
TG: durr durr NERD ALERT!!  
GG: We could still excuse ourselves, Dirk.  
TT: Right, excuse ourselves.   
TT: For the whole week.   
TT: And miss out all the lessons, and possible homework and exams.  
TT: That'd be a lot to catch up on.   
TG: 4 fucks sake di stri   
TG: DO U WANT TO GO TO GENOVIA AND SEE JAKE OR NOT?   
TT: Well, yeah.   
TG: then for once stop being such huge nerd and enjoy the upcoming birthdays  
TT: Fine.   
GT: Okay thats settled then!   
GT: You lot can go here two days before the 1st. Thats when the ball will be held.  
GT: With that we could prepare the three of you for the ball. Ill buy you guys some formal clothes, accessories, and other whatnot.   
GG: Woah, Jake, I'm sure we could just bring our own formal clothes. The clothes that we wore at the last prom will do right?   
GG: You don't have to spend on anything expensive.  
GT: No jane i swear its fine for me and my grandma. Its the least that i can do for being such great friends to me. :)  
TT: Wow.  
TG: ikr  
TG: this are like.. one of the pros of having a VERY rich prince in ur group of bffs  
TG: good friend best prince  
GG: Jake, are you sure about this?   
GT: Positive.   
GG: Well that's settled then.   
GG: See you in two weeks, Jake!   
TT: Yeah, can't wait to see you again.   
TG: asdgfasdgashashjkl IM SOOOOOOO EXCITED :DD  
GT: Ill be waiting for the three of you. :)  
TG ceased responding to memo.   
GG ceased responding to memo.   
TT ceased responding to memo. 

GT closed memo.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, it's _huge_!"

You cringed at the way she fucking _screamed_  it throughout the entire car. You rolled your eyes at the fellow blonde beside you. It's true, though, the mansion that Jake have been living on was fucking ginormous.

As you looked through the open window of the limo, you can't help but be a little bit in awe. Goddamn, your fucking boyfriend was practically living in a castle.

Roxy, Jane, and you were now on a limousine which had become your ride from the airport to Jake's house. Roxy was very much delighted by the fact that she was going to ride a limo for the very first time. And now she's ecstatic by how huge Jake's house was.

"Way to state the obvious, Rox." you deadpanned, trying to hide your growing excitement.

Roxy also gave you a deadpanned look before pouting. "You are so full of shit, Strider. How can you not be fucking surprised about _this_?" pointing at the enormous house before you, she asked to you in disbelief.

You saw Jane piping up beside her girlfriend. "To be completely honest, Roxy, it's not that surprising at all. I mean - after all, Jake's pretty much wealthy for the fact that he is a prince."

Sighing, Roxy replied. "I know, I know. But guys, how come I'm the only one who's freaking out right now? Like - not everyone has a flipping prince as a best friend. Aren't you guys at least excited about all this?"

"Oh, I'm pretty much excited, hun," Jane answered sweetly. "I just know how to tone it down a little."

"Okay, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." Roxy drawled out. "I'll calm down a little."

As the limo made it's way to the entrance of the entire building. The driver exited the car before opening the backseat doors for you. The three of you went outside the car, thanking the driver in the process. The driver also said to not worry about your luggage. Because some attendants will be placing them in your rooms.

You all entered the front doors, which was once again opened for you by some men in uniform. The three of you entered in a huge hall which was probably used as the ballroom.

It had a wide, high ceiling with painted murals. With matching marble stone pillars that were engraved with such intricate design. Tall glass windows that rise almost up to the top of the room. And a glass chandelier just at the center of the entire hall.

You took a deep breath. Holy fuck it's amazing.

In front of you was a large staircase that led upstairs. By the end of the staircase, you noticed two figures that were waiting for your arrival. It's Jake alongside his grandmother. Your breath stuttered and your heart skipped a beat as the two of you catch each other's gaze.

Beaming green eyes meet yours behind your shades and you can't help but be so fucking _happy_ right now. Because holy shit, after months of being apart and now he's here.

He's right fucking here and you didn't even realize that you're running up to him. As you reached him by the steps of the stairs, you instantly latched yourself onto him. You wrapped your thin arms around his neck. And you didn't even have the slightest hesitation as you pulled him into a kiss. 

Jake grinned into the kiss, kissing you back with equal eagerness as you. You heard Roxy and Jane catcalling the two of you. But you can't find yourself giving the slightest shit about it.

You have waited for such a long time for this. _Nothing_ was going to fucking stop you from kissing your boyfriend right there and now.

Seconds later, you pulled back to break the kiss. And the first thing that comes out of Jake's mouth was a fucking laugh. The guy had the nerve to laugh about it now, what a fucking ass. Soon enough, Jane, Roxy, and even Jake's grandmother joined in laughing. You can't help but let out a chuckle yourself.

After the all the laughter had died down, you playfully punched Jake's arm. "Well hello to you too, asshole."

Jake laughed again. This time, much gentler. He then pulled you into a tight hug. As you hugged back, you heard him say. "I missed you so much, love."

You rolled your eyes at him before answering. "Missed you too."

You broke the hug seconds later and you turned to look at Jake's grandma, the current queen of Genovia. You bowed in respect at her presence. You have never met her in person, but Jake had told you loads about her.

She's smart, eccentric, cool, and pretty badass despite her old age. She's pretty open and adaptable towards change. Yet at the same time, still manages to follow tradition. You have a huge amount of respect for her.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your humble abode, your majesty." you muttered, still bowing.

"Ah, Jacob," she turned to her grandson with a huge smile on her face. "He's so handsome and well-mannered! I got to say, you picked a quite a man in becoming your lover."

Holy shit, the queen, herself, had _complimented_ you. Blushing furiously, you stuttered out a 'thank you' at her. She laughed again at that, just like before. But you noticed that her laugh wasn't demeaning or belittling. It was just a happy, genuine laugh. Much like Jake's.

"Hello, you must be Dirk. It's nice to finally meet you, Jake had told me such amazing things about you," she said, beaming.

"It's nice to meet you too, you majesty." you replied with a small smile.

You noticed Jane and Roxy walking towards the three of you. They also bowed to Jake's grandmother, thanking her for her hospitality. They introduced themselves, but it seemed that the queen already knows them by name. Jake must have told her about the two women too.

After that, it was a group hug (initiated by none other than Roxy Lalonde) for all four of you. Once the four of you had broken down the hug, you all heard Jake's grandma speaking up.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to come to my grandson's birthday celebration. He was really looking forward to seeing his best friends again. And I'm pretty much excited to meet all of you. You'll all be assigned to your rooms. The girls could share the same room. Same goes for the boys, Dirk will be staying in Jake's room. I'm sure you'll be wanting that." she turned towards you and Jake, giving you a wink.

You found yourself blushing again while Jake let out an awkward ~~fake~~  cough. You heard Roxy and Jane snickering beside you, but they also seem to be excited with them sharing the same room.

"Also," Jake's grandma added. "You don't need to keep formalities whenever we're not in public. I'm totally fine if you'd call me 'Jade'. 'Your majesty' or 'Mrs. English' or 'madame' makes me feel old."

"But, grandma," Jake piped up in amusement. "You _are_ old."

Jake's grandma - or should you say, Jade - gave Jake a flat look. "You darn know well that I'm still going to live for decades, Jacob."

Your boyfriend chuckled. "I know, grandma, I'm just teasing."

Jade sighed. "Well, I best be going. Feel free to visit me in my study if you lot need anything. Jake, remember you have sharpshooting lessons with Dualscar this afternoon."

Jake nodded at his grandma's reminder. She then started walking up the staircase, disappearing and leaving the four of you.

"Sharpshooting lessons?" Roxy asked in awe, eye wide.

"Well, yeah." Jake nodded. "It's part of my princely training. After all, the prince and the queen still needs to know how to defend themselves. I mean - who knows, a lot of things could happen."

Jane was also amazed. "So your grandmother..."

"Yes, she also knows how to shoot a gun and fight for herself."

"Damn," you spoke up. "Your grandma's a real badass. How old is she anyway?"

You saw Jake shrugging at your question. "She's pretty damn old, in her early seventies. But she could still beat your ass a hundred times in a wrestling match. It's a mystery really, how she stays strong as ever."

"She's a beauty, she's a grace," Jane started.

"And she will fucking end you!" Roxy finished, pumping her fists up in the air.

"Roxy, you know that's not how that meme ends." you pointed out.

"I know," The blonde giggled. "It just fits her more."

It all ended with laughter and smiles eventually.

* * *

Eventually.

Jake ended up attending lots of princely classes all day, much to your disappointment. So in the end, he didn't really get to hang out with you, Jane, and Roxy. Damn it, you were pretty looking forward to hanging out with your boyfriend again.

After all, it's been months of nothing but Pesterchum chats and Skype calls. At first, you talk every day of the week via Pesterchum and you do video chats every week.

In the end, he became busier and busier by the week because of his duties. So you only got to chat with him once a week and see him through video chat for only once a month. Sometimes, he's even late on your sessions because he's too busy being the prince he was.

You honestly thought that now that you're here, it'd be different. Apparently not.

You let out an exasperated sigh. Beside you, Roxy must have noticed your current predicament. You're in the girls' room at the moment, not wanting to be alone in Jake's room. She placed a hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry, Dirky, I'm sure that Jake will have some time only for you."

"I wish," you muttered hopefully.

"Maybe Jake will have all the time that the two of you need once the ball takes place." Jane encouraged.

You scoffed. "You know, my pessimist side keeps telling me that he'll only be a whole lot _more_ busy when the party comes. He'd probably be entertaining guests left and right. And you guys know that I can't hang out with him if he's doing that. I don't work well with crowds after all."

"Tsk, don't say that. We still don't know that." Jane continued to reassure.

"S'alright, Jane," you said, sighing. You then stood up from the chair you're sitting on and walked towards the door of their room.

"Going so soon, Di-Stri?" Roxy asked, pouting. You ended up shrugging, turning the brass doorknob of the door.

"Well, I better be off. I'm sure you two will be needing _privacy_." you teased with a smirk. You saw the two ladies turn bright red as Roxy threw a massive pillow to you. Fortunately, you're ninja enough to dodge the soft, velvet cushion.

Laughing at the two of them, you hurried exited the room before more pillows get thrown to you.

You walked the empty hallway, searching your way to Jake's room. It was now nighttime and you still hadn't seen Jake after he went to his shooting class. Knowing that no one could see you, you let your lips form into a pout. Sheesh, what a day.

"Dirk?" you heard a voice said across the hallway. You looked towards the source of the voice and saw none other than your boyfriend, Jake. He must have seen you pouting because you heard the slight concern in his voice.

"Hey," you mumbled, walking towards him.

"You alright?" He asked as he slipped an arm around your waist. You nodded at him.

"Yeah, jus' tired as hell," you answered, semi-truthfully. You really were kinda tired because of the flight.

"Okay, lemme lead you to my room then." he whispered, as he started walking down the hallway, arm still of your waist.

"Are you done with your princely shit?"

You felt him nod at your question. "Yeah, sorry for not spending the time with you guys. My class instructors are somewhat strict."

"How many classes do you have anyway?"

Jake took a long time thinking about it before finally enumerating to you. "Well, there's sharpshooting with sir Dualscar. Uhm - law and politics with miss Redglare, manner and etiquette with lady Dolorosa, arts and poetry with miss Dee. Horseback riding with sir Darkleer, and fencing with miss Mindfang. There's a whole lot more, to be honest. Like linguistics and speech, science and technology, music and dance."

"Wow, that's a lot." was the only thing you could say.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "It's pretty much the reason why I've been super busy the past few months. I'm terribly sorry for my absence, Dirk."

"It's okay, dude. It's not your fault that you need to do your deeds a prince and as the future king of a whole fucking country." You reassure him.

Minutes later, you noticed that you've reached Jake's room. He opened his door like the gentleman he is, gesturing for you to enter. Snorting, you rolled your eyes at him for his silly antics.

You stepped inside the room and you're immediately amazed at how fucking _big_ his room was. It was much bigger than Jane and Roxy's room. It was no doubt five times bigger than his old room back at his hometown.

On the right side of the room, you saw mounts of D.V.Ds lining up on several rows of shelves. Beside that was a flat screen television, on the floor in front of the T.V. was a Xbox console. A small coffee table was placed between some expensive-looking sofas and the television. You also saw bookshelves containing different novels, comics, and magazines.

On the left side of the room was his king-sized bed. Beside that a huge work desk, then after that, probably a walk-in-closet. Several posters of his favorite movies were placed on the walls near his bed and the television. You noticed that most of the stuff were Jake's old stuff. But of course, there were other things that were brand new and expensive.

"Damn." you breathed out. "You really are fucking fucking rich."

Jake chuckled beside you, giving you a small peck on the cheek. "Wanna lay on the bed?"

You nodded at him. "Sure."

You two walked towards the huge-ass bed. You saw Jake taking off his glasses and putting it on the nearby desk. Then he climbed up and sat on the bed. He held out a hand on you, offering you to join him. You accepted by taking his hand and lying with him.

Wow, the bed was fucking comfy you could probably sleep in it for fucking days.

As you lay on the bed, facing the ceiling, Jake was on top of you in a second. He removed your shades and put it on the desk beside the bed. You can't help but snicker. "Eager, are we?"

He just grinned cheekily at you before leaning down up to the point that your lips were merely an inch apart. Those wonderful green eyes stare at yours and you could see nothing but passion and _love_. You love this man so much that it almost fucking hurts.

"I've waited so fucking long for this." he breathed.

And then you were kissing.

The kiss was slow, soft and passionate. Fucking hell, your heart skipped a beat because goddamn, you've also waited a long time for this. After so long of waiting, it's now paying up because it's only you and Jake right now.

And everything couldn't be more perfect than this.

Jake pushes his tongue against your lips, urging you to part them. You easily complied, letting his tongue explore your mouth. Letting him take the lead because you trust him so much.

You trust him that he wouldn't take advantage of you as you show yourself to him, so vulnerable and open. You trust him that he would never hurt you. You trust him that he'd always love you just as much as you love him.

You let out a small gasp as Jake continued his ministrations. Jake took that as a good sign, deepening the kiss even more. It wasn't long before you two broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. You rested your foreheads against each other. Your gaze met again and you let yourself grin like an idiot.

"You know," Jake started, also smiling wide. "Having you here right now would be the best birthday gift ever given to me."

You laughed a little bit. "So does this mean that I don't have to buy you a gift tomorrow anymore?"

You boyfriend chuckled. "Nah, not really."

"Really?" you asked, raising an amused eyebrow. "That's too bad then, I was planning on buying you something really expensive. I was saving lots of my money all these months for a special gift."

"That could be arranged some other time. My birthday wish this year is only to have you here by my side. And thank every deity in this universe for making that happen."

You snorted. "You are such a fucking sap, d'you even realized that?"

He rolled his eyes, but still placing a kiss on your forehead. "Whatever, you still love me."

"Yeah," you couldn't agree more. "I love you."

Jake smiled sweetly at you. "I love you too."

* * *

The birthday celebration eventually came. Everyone was quite ecstatic once they saw the dozens of coming guests from the front doors. Well, everyone except you because you don't do well with large crowds.

People of different ages, from teens like you to old people like Jade, came in different gowns and suits. By the time 8 o'clock came, the huge ballroom was filled with rich guests.

Your on-going dread and anxiety level increased but you think you could still manage. As long as you're near Roxy or Jane. Jake's automatically of the list because he's nowhere to be found.

You tried to calm yourself down as much as you can do. Because it'd be just like prom, right? You still managed back then when you attended prom, you even enjoyed it. You took a huge breath, you'll be fine. It'd be just like prom.

Only it's ten fucking times _bigger_.

Seriously, where did these people even came from? How could Jade and Jake know _all_ of these people?

Three hours later, your stress level was almost at its limit. You adjusted the orange necktie tied on the collar of your white dress shirt under your black suit. The suit you were currently wearing was a gift from Jake. Just like what he said in the memo, the four of you went shopping for clothes, shoes, and other whatnot that you needed for the ball.

Jane and Roxy were beside you, also wearing Jake's gifts for them. In Jane's case, advance birthday gift. Roxy was currently wearing the neon pink mermaid dress that Jake bought for her. This matched her black jewelry and make-up. Jane was also wearing a sky blue ball gown that your boyfriend brought. Jake also bought her some jewelry as well, mostly with diamonds.

They were currently socializing with a group of five teenagers (three girls and two boys) about your age. They're probably Jake's new friends from his new school. They were genuinely nice enough to make acquaintances with you. Despite the fact that you three were pretty much lower on the social class compared to them.

The five of them were really cool, in your opinion. Because they weren't the stereotypical snotty, rich brats that most movies portray. They were different in their own weird but great way. You guessed that Jake's great in knowing which group of friends to choose.

But as much as you think that they were pretty cool to talk to, Jane and Roxy did most of the talking. Little words were said by you. And you've probably established the 'shy/quiet type' impression on them.

If ever one of them asks you a question, you'd answer in brief and short sentences. You think if they continued on asking you questions, it'll wear you off. So you try your best not to join in their conversations.

This one girl, though, keeps on asking you a lot of goddamn questions. You kinda forgot her name because you're not good with remembering them. She had long, flowy red hair and seaweed green eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose and she's always got a huge smile on her face whenever she's talking to you.

You tried your best to be polite, although stress was taking over you. But she keeps on asking and prying about your personal life. Like that one time, when she asked you why if it's alright to take off your shades. Or that one time she asked if you have a girlfriend or not.

You tried so hard to fucking be nice in return. But you can't help but be irritated. You rolled your eyes at her, knowing that she won't see it because of your shades.

You gotta admit, she was pretty nice and very beautiful. But you're goddamn gay and you're currently already in a relationship. So you _won't_  fucking flirt with her like she's doing right now with you. If only she could notice that you're not even interested in the slightest bit.

A whole bunch of questions from her later, you excused yourself from them. You can't stand talking to people anymore. Being social was fucking exhausting. You walked away from the group, ignoring the concerned glances from Jane and Roxy.

You walked and pushed past the guests. Making your way anywhere but where you're currently are. So you ended up on an empty balcony on the second floor. You could still hear the music playing downstairs. The fresh, cold air lets you relax and relieve you from your stress.

Leaning on the rails of the balcony, you removed your shades and put it on the collar of your suit. You pinched the bridge of your nose and took a huge breath. You hate yourself for having social anxiety. You mean - it's just talking to a bunch of people, it's not that hard to do.

Yet here you are, physically and mentally tired of just conversing with other people.

Minutes later, you've managed to calm yourself down. You're still tired, though. Goddamn, you want to go back to Jake's room and sleep this off.

"Dirk?" you heard a voice say from your behind and you instantly knew who said it. You turned around as Jake came closer to you then pulled you into a tight hug.

"You alright, love?" he asked in concern, kissing the top of your head. "Roxy and Jane sent me."

"You shouldn't be here," you muttered as wrapped your arms around his torso. You rested your forehead in the crook of his shoulder. "You have to entertain the guests."

"Grandma could handle it herself." he explained, running his hands gently on your back.

"But you're the birthday prince," you argued, tired. "You should go have fun 'cause it's your special day. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I am having fun." he retorted. "I'm having fun right now here with you."

"You're so full of shit, English." you muttered dryly.

"Well I say, you're full of shit as well, Dirk. You're definitely not fine. If you want, we could head to my room and get some shut-eye. I'm pretty tired myself, and I'm sure some of the guests will leave soon."

You shook your head. "Nah, we could do that later. Let's just stay here for a little while."

"As you wish, my prince." you could practically feel Jake's grin as he said that. You rolled your eyes.

Then, Jake pulled your arms from his middle section before placing them around his neck. Then he wrapped his own arms around your waist. He started swaying the both of you gently from left to right, synchronous to the melody of the music coming from downstairs.

You instantly relaxed in his grasp, letting him take the lead. You love how Jake does this to you, sometimes. How he can make you feel calm, relaxed, and _safe_ in an instant with his gentleness. You don't really know how he does it, but you're pretty damn grateful for that.

"Hey, Jake"

You're grateful for him confessing to you, months back. Because you wouldn't have confessed too if he hadn't.

"Hmm?"

You're grateful for him being the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

"I love you so much. Nothing could ever change that."

You're grateful for having him in your life.

"I love you too. Always and forever, love."

He gives you the hope, the chance, the will to carry on. In return, you give him your heart, your soul, your love.

The moon and stars shone brightly that night. And it's only you and Jake, in each other's warm embrace. You wished that this could go on forever.

Because nothing could be more perfect than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, pretty lame ending. I'm sorry for that akshfaksjdfhalksgha
> 
> PS: my greatest weakness is Jake calling Dirk 'love' while using his fucking British accent.


End file.
